Penumbra
by xTsuMinx
Summary: Estoy enferma, pero no tengo miedo. No le temo a la muerte, y menos ahora que la he conocido. One-Shot Original.


¡Hola! Pues, soy nueva en ésto de las historias... Emm, ésta es una historia que iba a participar en un concurso de cuentos, pero desafortunadamente no se pudo hacer el concurso por falta de participantes. Pues bien, ya que la tengo aquí, decidí subirla para compartirla. Sé que aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero espero que les guste mi historia original.

Mucha gente teme a lo desconocido, sólo porque no lo pueden ver con sus propios ojos. Creen que porque nunca aparece no está ahí. Una de estas cosas es la muerte; la mayoría de las personas están asustadas de ella. No la ven, ni la oyen, simplemente llega cuando menos la esperas. Pero hace un tiempo, hubo una chica que la esperaba, e incluso la pudo ver, y gracias a eso, perdió el miedo a la muerte.  
Lillyan era una joven como cualquier otra, tenía diecisiete años, en plena juventud, como dirían muchos. Sus pensamientos y emociones eran los de una chica de su edad. La única diferencia de Lillyan era que estaba enferma, y no una enfermedad que se pudiera curar fácilmente; el cabello no se le quedaba, cada vez tenía menos, era muy débil y siempre estaba bajo tratamiento. Ella ocultaba su falta de cabello con una peluca que le había dado su abuela. Probablemente esa señora era la que más se preocupaba por Lillyan, pues la mantenía en la casa la mayoría del tiempo y no la dejaba salir, a menos que se tratara de una emergencia. Sus padres habían fallecido hace años, por eso Lillyan suponía el carácter de su abuela.  
A pesar de todas esas cosas, Lillyan no era alguien infeliz. Aunque algunas veces pareciera triste o deprimida, tomaba las cosas con mucha madurez, puede que hasta más de lo que una joven de diecisiete años pudiera tener. La chica no temía realmente a la muerte, más bien, le tenía respeto. Pero las personas no parecían creer lo mismo cuando la miraban; los ojos de los demás reflejaban tristeza y pena, algo que a Lillyan no le gustaba. ¡Ella era como cualquier otra persona! ¿Por qué la tenían que mirar de esa manera?  
Todos los días eran rutinarios, siempre quedándose en casa. No es que le molestara, simplemente, le hacía ver que era débil y tenía que cuidarse. Se sentía un poco miserable al respecto, en numerosas ocasiones, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo uno de esos días no fue tan rutinal, ya que le pasó algo tan increíble que el sólo explicarlo con palabras propias es complicado. Ése día no murió, simplemente fue el día en que conoció a la muerte.  
_Lillyan se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de madera que tenía. Miraba afuera, admiraba cómo la lluvia caía desde el cielo y chocaba contra el suelo. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, se aferraban al vidrio sin dejarse caer, pero aún así, terminaban al final del abismo –su abismo– y se extinguían. Así como el fuego, así como el aire. La joven sólo era una testigo de la magnificencia de la naturaleza, la cual corría, la cual seguía, sin importar lo que eso significara.  
Ése día, su abuela le había dicho que pronto tendrían que ir al doctor nuevamente, para los chequeos que normalmente le hacían. Lillyan estaba algo cansada de todo eso, estaba a punto de rendirse y decir que no le obligaran a hacerse todos esos tratamientos, aunque sabía que su abuela jamás le haría caso.  
En ese momento llegó un viento repentino, y una pluma blanca apareció entre sus piernas. Tan blanca como la nieve, tan especial, tan fantástica entre tanta complicación. Lillyan se preguntó qué haría una pluma así ahí, era muy extraño. Incluso la ventana estaba cerrada, ¿cómo pudo entrar entonces? Intentaba encontrar una explicación lógica, hasta que una voz desconocida, pero firme y educada, le habló desde un lugar extrañamente familiar.  
__–__ Encantado de conocerte, Lillyan.  
Pero, ¿cómo sabía su nombre si desconocía la voz completamente? Rápidamente, la joven dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se suponía que estaba la persona, que era el centro de la habitación. Sorprendentemente, no apareció nadie ante su vista.  
__–__ Aquí estoy, Lillyan.  
De nuevo, llamándole por su nombre, como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y, nuevamente, ella miró hacia el frente, ésta vez encontrándose con algo inesperado.  
__–__ Al fin nos conocemos personalmente.  
Era un joven de cabellos negros y profundos. Tenía una tez clara, un poco pálida y de ojos grises, realmente bellos. Estaba vestido con ropa negra –pareciera de épocas antiguas__–__ era casi como el príncipe de los cuentos, ése con el que se sueña de pequeña. Era extraño que estuviera frente a ella, como en ese momento._  
Desde aquél momento, Lillyan supo que la muerte no era como muchos la imaginaban. No estaba segura de quién fuera el chico, pero tenía un aire de misterio un tanto complicado. Se había presentado como_ Jun_, un nombre simple para alguien tan extravagante.  
No dejó de ver a ese joven desde que lo conoció por primera vez. Ahora casi siempre estaba a su alrededor, hablándole de cosas cualquiera, sólo para iniciar conversación. Al parecer, a Jun le interesaba bastante una chica que no temía morir, lo cual era algo absurdo. Todo el mundo teme a la muerte, ¿por qué ella no?  
Lillyan no sabía lo que era Jun, pero estaba segura de que no era un ser humano normal; siempre aparecía y desaparecía rápidamente, como cuando el viento sopla. Un día decidió preguntarle directamente.  
_La joven veía a Jun con una expresión seria y concentrada. Pareciese como si quisiera memorizar todo su rostro. El pelinegro le devolvía la mirada, preguntándose qué querría ésta vez esa chica.  
– ¿Qué es lo que eres? – Al fin preguntó Lillyan después de unos segundos.  
Jun rió con diversión. No podía creer que algo como eso la molestara.  
– ¿Qué crees que soy?  
Lillyan no se esperaba que él volviera con otra pregunta, pero decidió intentar responderla. Pensó muchas cosas durante unos segundos, hasta que al fin obtuvo una respuesta viable.  
– Un ángel.  
– ¿Un ángel?  
Eso fue muy raro para él. Nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien le diría que creía que era un ángel.  
– Sí – Respondió afirmativamente la muchacha – ¿Tienes alas blancas cierto? – Preguntó mirando hacia detrás de él – ¿Cómo puedes ser algo malo si tienes algo así?_  
Sí, eso era lo que Lillyan pensaba. A decir verdad, era cierto que el chico era un ángel, pero no uno al que consideraran bueno. Jun era eso que hacía llorar a las personas a causa de otras, era lo que se llevaba lo más importante de los demás. ¿Cómo es que esa chica creyó que podría ser algo bueno?  
Pasó bastante tiempo y Jun cada vez estaba más maravillado con esa joven. Su carácter optimista le hacía ver que no todas las personas son iguales. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo.  
¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de calidez que le envolvía? Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar algo así. Era algo extraño, que no podía describir ni explicar. Llegó a pensar que ella no debía morir, ¿por qué alguien lo querría? O tal vez el alma de la chica era demasiado pura como para que estuviera en ese mundo. No lo entendía.  
Y llegó el día, en el que Jun se lamentaría. Supo que nunca iba a olvidarlo.  
_Los sonidos de las voces retumbaban en la mente de Lillyan. Escuchaba a los cirujanos hablar entre ellos, concentrados en la operación. Sí, ahora ella, intentarían salvarla, aunque bien sabía que era en vano.  
Los pitidos de las máquinas acompañaban a aquéllas voces profundas. Pero entre todo ese ruido, ella puedo reconocer una voz familiar que la llamaba. Era el turno de Jun, el tiempo de vida de Lillyan había terminado. A él le dolía, le dolía el pecho, el alma oscura que tenía. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro suavemente.  
Lillyan supo lo que pasaba, cómo iba a terminar. Esbozó una dulce sonrisa, dedicada a él. Ella no temía, lo había estado esperando desde la noticia de su enfermedad. Vería a sus padres pronto, gracias a Jun. Sí, ella comprendió desde un principio lo que era, y qué mejor manera de terminar que junto a él, la persona que la había encantado.  
Algo brotó de los ojos de Jun, que acabó en el rostro de ella. ¿Estaba llorando acaso? Si era así, ¿por qué las lágrimas tenían un color rojo profundo? El dolor era intenso para el ángel, salía del pecho. Era su corazón, estaba sangrando.  
Él acercó su rostro al de la joven, susurrándole así unas palabras. Ella rió levemente, sin entender cómo podía hacerlo, ¿no estaba dormida? Jun se acercó a su frente y la besó con ternura. En ese momento…  
- Gracias.  
… él simplemente murió con ella, la chica se había llevado su corazón. Un sonido fuerte y continuo inundó la habitación._  
Así fue como terminó en ese momento. La verdad es que no terminó así.  
Años pasaron desde el final de ésta historia y Jun aún la visita. Siempre va hacia Lillyan, le habla como normalmente lo hacía.  
El pelinegro se detiene frente al duro mármol. Esboza una sonrisa, correspondiendo así la de la chica. Jun se acerca a la fotografía y la roza levemente con sus dedos. La sonrisa no desaparece de su rostro, pues el sólo ver aquélla imagen inmortal le hace estar en calma.  
- Nos volveremos a ver algún día, ¿cierto? – Susurra él con suma calidez – Hasta entonces, te estaré esperando.  
El viento comienza a mecer su suave cabello. En ese instante, al voltear un momento, aparece una brillante pluma junto a la fotografía. Jun amplía la sonrisa, sabiendo bien lo que eso significa. No hay dudas, la respuesta es un _sí_.

Eso es todo, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
